


No!

by SimiTheTrickster



Series: Supernatural Daddies [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ageplay, Diapers, Gentle Spanking, Infantilism, Injury, Water, pull-ups
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 18:05:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11318772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimiTheTrickster/pseuds/SimiTheTrickster
Summary: The small family spends one last day to close out summer!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't help it! I'm sorry! This ficlet is dedicated to Boozey_The_Ghost

The day started off normally as Castiel woke Sammy up and got him ready for the day. The boy had shown to not be responsive to food until he’d had time to wake more, so Castiel had a routine; he would gently wake the toddler up, then set about collecting an outfit for him so as to give him a bit of extra time to wake up. By the time he would return with the outfit, Little Sammy would be sat up and rubbing his eyes with his small fists. It was quite a sight Castiel found endearing.

This morning was no exception, and Castiel soon had Sammy dressed in a clean diaper, simple black onesie, jeans with elastic in the waist, plain black socks with slip grips on the bottoms, and a red, white, and black plaid long sleeve shirt as a makeshift jacket; it was cool, being early September and the seasons were already beginning to change.

Balthazar got Dean up from bed but he was a bit easier to wake in the morning. He helped the boy into his day clothes, an AC/DC shirt with easy pull-up jeans and plain blue socks. By the time Dean was fully dressed, he was practically bouncing with his energy and Balthazar was chasing the boy down the stairs in good fun.

Gabriel went to get Tavania for the day, and noted she was already awake. He smiled and gathered the babbley Little girl into his arms. He got her changed into a clean diaper, and soon was carrying her down the stairs for breakfast. She was fully decked out in a pair of thick cotton tights and a rainbow plaid dress, her black hair brushed back into twin ponytails that had rainbow ‘streamer’ style ribbons bouncing loosely off them.

Each Little one seemed overly exuberant for the day. It was the very last day of the “summer” before the Angels shut down both the swimming pool and the small splash park. It was quickly becoming Autumn, and as such, it was growing colder. So the entire day would be spent outside in a party-style celebration, including a BBQ and bonfire to end the night.

It didn’t take long before breakfast was finished; a meal of waffles, bacon, sausage, and eggs. Each kiddo was quickly cleaned up and brought outside to enjoy the sunshine. It was still quite early, being just after 10am, and so each Daddy agreed to wait until after noon before changing the Little ones into swimsuits for water enjoyment.

The morning went by quickly, the kiddos had busily enjoyed themselves with blowing bubbles and drawing with sidewalk chalk on the decently sized cement patio. Lunch came and went, and the Little ones were finally enjoying time in the splash park.

Sam and Dean were wearing matching shark printed swim trunks, Tavania was wearing her pink and blue ‘Stitch’ one piece. Ever since the first day when Gabriel had conjured it for her, she refused to wear any else when enjoying the water.

Sam kept roaming around the grass outside the splash park, water gun hoisted to his chest as he prepared to blast Dean, a water war in progress. Tavania had opted not to join them, having learned a while ago that Sam and Dean were Hunters as adults and she was very aware of how much skill she lacked; she’d be bested easily, and she was more interested in the little water slides anyways.

Dean sneaked around the outside of the pirate ship the park featured, the water sloshing ankle deep around him. He was smirking to himself, thinking he’d get a leg up on Sammy, but he let out a startled noise as he was hit with a stream of water in his back. Sammy had snuck up on him! Dean whirled around and fired back at Sammy, gaining a laugh in response when he missed.

The water war went on like this for a good two hours before each of the kiddos were called over for an afternoon snack. Cherry, lime, and blue raspberry bomb pops with cold lemonade to drink. Tavania was perched on her Uncle Castiel’s lap, the blue eyed Angel not even caring that the girl was soaking wet and covering him with sticky popsicle in the process.

Sammy was plopped on the warm cement of the porch, his sopping swim trunks soaking into the ground and washing away bits of sidewalk chalk in it’s haste to trail off into the grass from the slope. Dean was twirling in circles in the grass, humming happily as he slurped at his own popsicle. Each free adult made sure to keep an eye on the Little one so as to prevent a mishap, but all were more than happy to oblige Dean in his childish wonder.

It wasn’t long before the kiddos were finished with their sticky treat and right back in the splash park. The adults typically liked to clean the kids before they re-entered the water, but today they shrugged it off; both the pool and the splash park would be drained tonight after the kids went to bed, shut down for the rest of the year as it would be far too cold to enjoy in just a couple short weeks anyways.

For hours, the only sounds that could be heard were the ecstatic shrieks of the three children, the soft humming and whirring of the pool’s generator, and the splashing of the water as the kids ran around carelessly. Even the adults seemed to catch the buzz of excitement as they watched their charges with just as much exuberance as the kids seemed to elicit.

As the sun began to set and the air began to chill, Castiel and Balthazar collected the Littles from the splash park and began to dry them off as Gabriel started a small campfire. It was time to start winding the night down.

Castiel and Balthazar didn’t take long to dry the kids off and get them dressed in their pajamas to keep them warm.

Sam was quickly changed into a clean diaper and fleece ‘Paw Patrol’ pajamas; one piece, without the attached feet. Castiel tapped the boy’s hair to dry it completely before he brushed out any tangles adorning it.

Dean’s hair was soon dried the same way and he was soon changed into a clean pull-up, fleece ‘Power Ranger’ pajamas accompanying the accessory; two piece, with a button up top.

Tavania was the last to be dressed. Her long black hair was quickly dried and brushed into submission, the long ringlet curls framing her face. She was changed into fleece ‘Sofia the First’ pajamas; one piece, like Sammy’s, also minus the feet.

Castiel and Balthazar wasted no time in putting socks on each of the kids’ feet and adding in shoes to help keep them warm. Once each Little one was situated, they rejoined Gabriel outside and sat happily around the fire.

Hot dogs and s’mores made up dinner, the kids’ even being honored with the priviledge of roasting their food themselves, with help of course. For the next hour, everyone was settled in to a happy family gathering; corny jokes with accompanying giggles, whispered teasing secrets with snickers, happy hums and mouthfuls of food, and even cheery singing of campfire songs.

But the night was far from over. After the adults whispered amongst themselves and came to an agreement, one last little bit of fun was granted for the kiddos. They would get an extra half hour to stay awake, and play on the jungle gym equipment in the yard.

This announcement elicited squeals from each of the kids and the three of them took off, happily finding another burst of energy to take advantage of the special reward they normally were not given. A game of tag began, Tavania being ‘it’ first. Back and forth the kids ran, up and down the play equipment, weaving in and out underneath.

After fifteen minutes, Dean found himself to be ‘it’ and chased Tavania up one side of the play equipment, but he sneakily went up the other side. Tavania shrieked as she saw Dean coming right for her and spun around, intending to charge back down the ladder. But what she didn’t expect or intend was for Sammy to have been following her; she accidentally slammed into the smaller boy, sending him straight to the ground.

Time seemed to freeze for all of a minute, but every adult was on their feet in seconds when the shriek broke through the haze. Tavania was frozen in shock, but not Dean; the older boy raced to Tavania’s side and peered down at the ground in horror, but he snapped out of it just as quickly. Dean whirled around in anger and shoved Tavania harshly, causing the girl to tumble heavily on to the wooden planks. She cried out sharply and Dean stood over her, his fists shaking at his sides as he shrieked at her. “This is YOUR fault! Look what you did!”

Tavania started to wail loudly and Balthazar snatched Dean from the play equipment, storming over to the patio to scold the angry boy. Gabriel gathered Tavania in his arms and cradled the poor girl to his chest, shushing her gently over the sounds of Sammy’s wailing and Balthazar’s scolding.

“Gabriel, his leg is broken.” Castiel assessed softly, before he turned his attention back to his own Little charge. “Here, I will heal it.”

“N-noo.” Sammy hiccuped, wiping at his eyes. “I-I w-want it to heal n-normally.” He sniffed and choked out a few more sobs.

Castiel had been confused by the request but had gathered Sammy in his arms anyways and fluttered to the hospital.

The next few hours were trying to the other two Angels, but they’d finally successfully gotten Dean and Tavania to sleep before Castiel returned. It was a restless night among them all, including the Angels who didn’t require sleep.

The following morning brought an apology from Dean to Tavania, who still seemed so heartbroken; but she graciously accepted the apology, and they even hugged it out. Tavania also offered her own profuse apologies to Sammy, who accepted it easily. He had hugged her tightly and told her he loved her. All had seemed well, for a week at the very least.

The week had gone by uneventfully, but the Angels were unaware to the turmoil building in the young girl; she sank deeper and deeper into herself until suddenly, she had aged up and even switched genders. It was unfortunate that the adult version of Jacob had no illusionary items, but every single time Gabriel offered it to the boy, he had snapped. His anger and defiance became greater and greater for the next 3 months…


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said I was sorry! Lol

“No!” Jacob yelled, his arms crossed over his chest. He was his adult self, and though outwardly he looked like adult Tavania, anyone who knew him would know that this was definitely Jacob. It had been about a year since he had joined the little family, and it was still quite a while before any of them would begin the transition to being Fledglings.

Gabriel was finally starting to lose his patience. It had been 3 months since the last time either Tavania or Jacob had aged down, and it had been those 3 months since the kid had felt female last. This was the absolute longest that not only had Tavania or Jacob refused to age down, but also the longest that Jacob had stuck around. Something was wrong, Gabriel could feel it, but he was at a loss on what to do, and he was grasping at the very last strands of patience he had left.

“Jacob, you are stressed! You need to age down!” Gabriel repeated, his voice taking on an edge of worry and frustration. Everything had been going so well the entire year, until those three months ago. None of the adults had thought this reaction would happen, and now that it had, none of them had any idea on what to do.

Crowley patted Gabriel on the shoulder and offered him some gentle words of reassurance. Gabriel took a deep breath to help calm himself down. He needed to keep a clear and level head for Jacob, even if the kid wasn’t Little right now.

“I said no!” Jacob yelled, throwing his hands in the air to emphasis his point. He was losing his own temper, and this was a battle that would only end in tears.

Crowley stepped in before Gabriel could, his voice dangerously low. “You may be feeling adult right now, but that does not excuse your behavior. You will treat everyone else with a modicum of respect, and not give such attitude.”

Gabriel was at a loss for words, but he agreed with Crowley wholeheartedly. Jacob was dumbfounded, but he was quick to voice his opinion. “You may feel that way, but you are not my Da- GABRIEL! You do not get a say!” His voice raising more octaves as he lost his cool even further. It just didn’t seem fair! They were ganging up on him and now his Daddy… No, Gabriel.. was allowing someone else to handle the situation!

Jacob didn’t allow another word to be said from the either of them. He stormed from the room, the stomping of his tennis shoes being heard nearly throughout the entire house as he went to his room and slammed the door behind him.

Gabriel ran a weary hand through his hair. None of them had experienced anything like this; not yet anyways. Gabriel was just surprised he was the first to deal with it. Everyone assumed it would be either Sam or Dean fighting the regression. But it mattered not; every single Supernatural parent was in this together, and they would all figure out something to help.

Jacob flopped himself on the bed Gabriel had been so nice to put in and decorate for him. It wasn’t as if he was ungrateful; his problem was quite the opposite, truth be told. Jacob let out a weary sigh and rolled onto his back, pulling a pillow over his face. Maybe he should ask for them to get rid of all of the Little stuff adorning his room. Or rather, maybe he should just move out, return to his normal life.

He appreciated everything Gabriel had done for him, even moreso that everyone else had welcomed him into the family with open arms, but it was just too much of him to ask that of Gabriel. Hell, it was too much to ask of anyone. He wasn’t anything special! Why was he chosen?!

Gabriel gathered at the dining room table with his support group; Sam, who had aged up, Castiel, Crowley, and Balthazar. Kevin and Dean were playing in the living room, while Lucifer and Charlie were out for the day, not that anyone was upset over it; this problem had just come to a head very suddenly, and it was agreed that it should be addressed right away. Gabriel had agreed easily, and so here they were, a mere ten minutes after the explosion Jacob had had.

“I don’t know what to do, guys. He wasn’t like this the first ten months..” Gabriel said softly. Truth be sad, this was making him more sad than anything. Maybe he had failed as a parental force for his Little one. That’s what it felt like, at any rate.

The only thing Gabriel could think of that may have elicited this was the accident that occurred three months earlier. Sam, Dean, and Tavania had been playing on the treehouse style equipment. It hadn’t been roughhousing, for the most part, so none of the adults had been paying super close of attention. But soon, Sammy had let out a howl of pain and by the time the adults had shot up to see what happened, Dean shoved Tavania over.

None had seen what happened, but each kid’s story was much the same; Sammy had tripped over Tavania and fell straight to the ground below, Dean had reacted on instinct, and in the end, it had all been an accident. Sammy’s leg had been broken, and once he had calmed down, Sam had aged back up and even asked for Castiel to leave the leg heal on it’s own. They were safe, no attack was going to happen, so why not, right?

Everything had seemed normal for the next week, but once Tavania had aged back up, she transitioned into being Jacob and all hell had broke loose after that. Jacob had been here since then, and not once had there been an inkling that Jacob would age down or even transition back into Tavania. Sam’s leg had healed fine, Dean had even apologized for pushing Tavania over, but it hadn’t seemed to matter; the poor kid was in a losing battle with himself and Gabriel had finally had enough. Something had to be done, and it had to be done NOW.

“Gabe, you can’t blame yourself for this.” Castiel said softly, reaching out to pat his brother’s hand in a comforting gesture. “Jacob is having an internal war with himself; it isn’t anything personal.”

“No, but there seems to be nothing I can do!” Gabriel said in exhasperation, though he never raised his voice.

“Well…” Crowley began, but he cut himself off. He wasn’t sure how helpful his imput would be.

Glancing at Crowley, Sam seemed to pick up on his idea. “You could always thrust him into his headspace. Somehow, I think the longer you allow him to wage this war, the more harm he is doing to himself in the end.”

Gabriel looked at Sam in shock. He couldn’t do that, could he? It would just make the kid hate him…wouldn’t it? But…Sam did also have an extremely good point. Maybe if he gave Jacob that push into Little space, all of the stress and tension he was carrying would go away.

Crowley nodded in agreement. “Yes, Sam’s right. And it’s probably going to have to be a pretty big shove.”

It took a good ten minutes of deliberation between all of them, but Gabriel finally agreed in the end. He wasn’t exactly thrilled by the idea, or even the solution they had reached, but he did realize it needed to be done. The one thing he was thankful for was that it had been established much earlier on that all of the Supernatural parents had rights over every single Little one, so it didn’t take much more than a nudge for Gabriel to hand over the reins to Crowley; it turned out the man had already needed to do similar for Kevin, just not exactly to this extreme which was why he hadn’t mentioned it before.

“Just… not too harsh, okay?” Gabriel said, grabbing Crowley’s sleeve and staring up at him. Crowley nodded his agreement and gave Gabriel a comforting pat on the shoulder; the man was worried for his kiddo, so it was easily understandable.

“I promise not to push harder than he can handle.” Crowley gave a gentle squeeze to Gabriel’s shoulder before he headed for the stairs. Today was about to become headache inducing and very tearful, but they had tried everything else. Not even Crowley truly wanted to do what was about to be done, but the man would do what needed to be done for Gabriel and the other angels; they were his friends now. No.. his family.

Crowley was barely at the top of the stairs before Gabriel was on his heels. It hadn’t been discussed, but Gabriel decided he needed to be there. Crowley would need the support, and Jacob absolutely would need to know he still loved him.

Crowley and Gabriel both took a deep breath before opening Jacob’s bedroom door. Crowley needed the breath to prepare himself for the anger that was sure to surge from the young man; Gabriel took a breath for his nerves. This situation could easily backfire and he would lose the boy, but everyone was at their wits end; this was literally the last thing they could think to do.

Jacob had instantly sat up when he heard the door. He flung his pillow across the room and let loose a stream of insults, including cuss words. How DARE they enter his room without permission, or even without knocking!

Despite the barrage of insults that came from Jacob, Crowley continued in to the room and manifested a straight backed wooden chair in the middle of the soft-carpeted room. He sat in the chair and spoke against the insults. “Come here.” His voice was normal in pitch, but it conveyed a tone not meant for backtalk or disobedience. Crowley’s tone was packed with calm, but it was what was unspoken that demanded respect and authority.

Gabriel had closed the door when he entered, leaning against the wall next to it. He had winced at the pack of insults Jacob let loose, but when Crowley spoke, both of them turned their attention to him.

Jacob fell silent, part of him instantly regretting having yelled at the man. But even as scared of that tone as he was, he shook his head, albeit timidly. “No..” He said softly. “I do not answer to you.” He spoke so softly he wasn’t even sure if he had spoken outloud, but Crowley answered him with a single, “Now.” and he knew he had been heard. The single word was spoken with such authority that even Jacob couldn’t fight it.

He grimaced just slightly before he rose to his feet, moving to stand near the man. There was no denying the quickening of his pulse, the sweat the instantly beaded on his palms, or the shakiness of his breath. He wasn’t exactly afraid that the man would hurt him. Not in a bad way, at the very least. Jacob trusted every single member of their family, and this hadn’t changed it; but he was pretty sure he knew exactly what was about to happen, and it was something he had never experienced before. A spanking.

Gabriel bit his lip just slightly. Jacob and Tavania were the most well-behaved of all of the Little ones. The most either had ever warranted was a one sharp swat ONCE, or cornertime. This would be hard to watch, but it was certainly needed, especially if it helped the boy.

Crowley grabbed Jacob’s arm. The hold wasn’t rough or painful, but just tight enough that it would take a quite a bit of a fight to get out of. “I am sure you understand by now just what is about to happen. Before I begin, I need you to understand that this is not a punishment for any wrong doing, nor am I doing this out of anger. This is because we love you, and you are stressing yourself far too much by forcing yourself to stay Big.” And with that, Crowley tugged the boy over his lap.

A whimper slipped from Jacob’s mouth and he squirmed uncomfortably. He felt very small and childish like this, which he supposed was the point, but it didn’t mean he had to like it.

Crowley adjusted the boy across his lap, wrapping one arm around Jacob’s waist so as to more easily hold him in place.

Jacob froze as he felt a movement against Crowley’s stomach, a sure sign he had raised his hand. “Wait! No! Please! I’ll be better, I promise!” He wailed. The man hadn’t even struck once and the boy was freaking out.

Gabriel winced, he had to force himself not to intervene. This was already killing him inside and nothing had even happened yet. “Jacob, it’s okay. It will hurt, but it will help. I promise.” He said softly, though his voice cracked just a bit.

Jacob let his words die out, but he was anything but silent; sobs cracked through his throat, tears beginning to stream down his cheeks. Even though he had been told this wasn’t a punishment, his mind kept telling him it was. That he deserved this for hurting Sammy.

Crowley felt for the poor boy, but it needed to be done. And so, with a silent reminder to himself, he began the spanking. The first crack seemed to echo deafeningly in the room, a sharp wail elicited from the boy despite the very mild sting of it. And Crowley continued in quick succession, building a calming rhythm for the boy to focus on. He settled on 4 swats to the left cheek, 4 to the right. 4 to the undersides of either cheek, where thigh met butt, and then repeated. Each swat was gentle, but consistent.

Crowley repeated his rhythm a good five times before he wriggled the boy’s lounge pants off, which caused the boy to shriek an echoing, “No!” for his efforts, but it didn’t stop him in the slightest. The boy had already stopped struggling, which meant this was working, albeit slowly.

Crowley bit back a smirk at the sight of the kid’s undergarments. For all he had been fighting to prove he was adult AND male, he was wearing a flower decorated pull-up. It just renewed his faith in this being a good idea, and so he continued his rhythm. The sensitive sit spots had just started forming pink in color when Crowley tugged down the pull-up, just below the spots he was spanking.

By the time Crowley had pulled down the soft protective garment, Jacob was gone, having transitioned into Tavania. The spanking didn’t hurt in the slightest, not yet anyways. She wasn’t even sure her ass was even red. Tavania’s tears had stopped when she realized he wasn’t hurting her; the position and rhythm of the swats seemed to be more intended to break her of her stress, and that was exactly what it had done.

Crowley continued the onslaught of gentle swats, being more gentle this time as there was no padding this time. He saw and felt the change in the kid, knowing that Jacob was no longer there; he did smile despite that never having been the intention. But if she transitioned, it meant he was getting through to her and THAT was what was wanted. Crowley repeated the rhythm four times before he finally let her up, satisfied it had done the trick and they could talk with the girl.

Crowley fixed the girl’s pull-up, and went to fix her lounge pants, but she stepped out of them before he could and threw herself into Gabriel’s arms. “I’m sorry! I didn’t… I mean.. Please! Don’t hate me!” the small girl wailed as she buried her face in his chest. It all but broke Gabriel’s heart, he wrapped his arms around the girl and rubbed her back.

“Honey, you did nothing wrong. You were stressed, and you reacted the way any Little one would.” He cooed softly, scooping the girl off the floor and taking her to her bed. He sat and tucked the girl into his lap, rubbing her back comfortingly as he let her sob into his chest. He waited until she seemed to be spent before he gently nudged her back to he could look into her eyes. “Are you feeling better?”

Tavania nodded, then glanced back over her shoulder. Crowley was still sitting in the chair, he hadn’t moved more than to lean against the back in a more comfortable position. “I-I’m sorry..” She sniffed softly, apologizing to the both of them. She turned back to Gabriel and sniffed again. “I-I hurt Sammy… and it just didn’t feel fair that I continue being Little after that. I didn’t even get punished!”

Gabriel brushed her hair back from her face and placed a kiss on her forehead. “Sweetheart, you were not punished because it was an accident. Dean was punished because he pushed you. That was not an accident. No one got irreparably hurt. Sammy even still loves you, and he has missed playing with you these last 3 months.”

They sat like that for a good long while before Gabriel passed her to Crowley. He felt it was needed that the girl gain comfort from the one who pushed her off the cliff, and Tavania didn’t make a noise of disagreement. She curled into Crowley’s hold, sniffling softly while Gabriel puttered around the bedroom. It didn’t take long before he had collected up an outfit for the girl, and once Tavania pulled away from Crowley, satisfied she’d been reassured, he set to work on changing her.

Crowley exited the room to check on his own Little one while Gabriel laid Tavania on her bed. He gave her a special pacifier first, waiting until she had shrunk down before he began. He changed her into a diaper first, making sure to blow raspberries on her tummy as he pulled off her shirt. He smiled happily at the giggles that followed, a sound he had missed so very dearly. He pulled a black onesie over the girl’s head, grinning at the skull and crossbones design on it. It was one she’d chosen, and Gabriel very much appreciated the ‘Punk baby’ look on her.  He added a cute red tutu around her hips and finished by giving her black booties with slip grips on them. Sitting her up, he admired her outfit and then added a red hair bow in her long, curly black hair.

He felt immensely better seeing her dressed so Little, having completely and utterly missed having his Little girl here. He scooped her up and took her down to join the rest of the family. And that was exactly what happened; Tavania went to play with the boys and they welcomed her as if nothing had even happened. That was what family did.


End file.
